<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Bargain by Shockcakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195092">Hard Bargain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes'>Shockcakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Dragons, F/M, Goblins, Oral Sex, Size Difference, shortstack, stand and carry position, standing 69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon King Kellach learns the subtleties of negotiation a seasoned professional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Step 1: Insult Doorman by Mispronouncing Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to Her Grand Tallness’s Humble Estate of Richess, Genius, and Overall Superiority, yadda yadda, please state ya name and business, please.”</p><p>Kellach blinked.</p><p>“Humble” wasn’t quite the term he’d use. The structure stuck out like a sore, bleeding, infected thumb in a city that already looked like it didn’t belong amid the mountainous plains. For one who referred to herself as “Her Grand Tallness”, her estate ascertained that title with as much subtlety as the neon sign.</p><p>Is that meant to be her face?</p><p>Both he and his entourage of kobolds were already out of their element; large bustling streets, advanced mechanical monstrosities. Residing in open grassy plains for most of their lives, Bisky and the rest of his guards meekly stuck to their larger king’s tail like glue. One wondered how a race that was no taller than kobolds could make a home here without fear of getting crushed alive.</p><p>Goblins were a strange sort it seemed.</p><p>Kellach regally cleared his throat. “Greetings!” He curtly began. The surly doorkeeper eyed them like the open magazine in his hand was far more interesting. “I believe Her…Tallness is expecting us?” This was the first he’d heard of a monarch referring to themselves by their height. “King Kellach? We sent a letter months ago and have just recently gotten a response mister ah-”</p><p>He read the nametag stuck to the doorkeeper’s suit, scribbled in what Kellach could assume was a goblin scripture. Hours of study within the royal library’s section on foreign dialect had allowed him to make out the writing.</p><p>“…‘Fy-lle’?”</p><p>He raised his brow. “Phil.” The doorkeeper deadpanned.</p><p>Kellach winced, immediately feeling the awkward mood growing thick enough to cut with a knife. “Ah. R-right sorry.” He skittishly attempted to make up for his slight with the most earnest smile he can manage. It didn’t help. He tried to ignore the mutterings of the goblin’s pay being too low.</p><p>Phil reached to his desk, pushing a switch to a gadget Kellach couldn’t determine the use of. He leaned into the rod-like mechanism housing a grey ball of spongey material that again escaped his knowledge.</p><p>“Hey Boss, ya got a <em>Kevin</em> here to see you.”</p><p>He supposed he deserved that. “Erm…it’s actually Kell-“</p><p>“<em>Who?? Tell ‘em I’m busy!</em>”</p><p>The kobolds at his side flinched from the scratchy voice suddenly appearing from out of the blue. Even he wasn’t expecting…whatever the machine was to do what it did. He could assume that that was Her Tallness’s voice from the other end.</p><p>“If I may, your Tallness?” Kellach acted fast. He wasn’t about to let a potentially lucrative negotiation with one of the most shrewd factions in the lands slip through his fingers. He wouldn’t forgive himself if his fledgling kingdom was denied due to a mere door. “We received a summons from you on the topic of potential trade ventures with the Goblin Coalition?”</p><p>The deafening silence was painful. If Phil was even the least bit interested in what the dragon king described, he didn’t show it.</p><p>“<em>Oh, that…right. Yeah go ahead and send ‘em in, Phil.</em>”</p><p>The dragon king subtly released a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. He took a moment to run his hands over any unsightly ruffles or unpleasantries from his suit. A quick glance over to Bisky affirmed that he looked presentable, followed by an apt thumb’s up from his guard detail.</p><p>Thankfully, he sprung for the fancy black and gold suit, properly accentuating his gold-ish white scales with some fancy silver accents. If his research was to be trusted (barring the language guide), then he’d trust that goblins respected those who were just as fabulous and extravagant as they tended to be. He was confident about his chances.</p><p>Unswayed one way or the other, Phil complied, leading them through the lavish glass doors to an even more opulent lobby. Fancy tapestries, gaudy furniture, and expensive baubles were laid out as far as the eye could see.</p><p>Kellach suddenly felt underdressed.</p><p>“Her Most Luxuriousness requests that you please do not <em>touch</em> anything lest you pay the fee.”</p><p>Bisky eyed the goblin curiously. “Fee?”</p><p>Phil wordlessly pointed to a stand over at the far corner of the lobby with the warning “DO NOT TOUCH” written across several native languages. There didn’t need to be any translations for the massive sum of gold coins that served as the penalty. There wasn’t a single shred of doubt that Her Tallness would’ve been rich enough to purchase a nation from a single fingerprint. If she hadn’t been so already.</p><p>“Ah…” Bisky squeaked meekly. Out of instinct, she turned to the guard kobolds, most of them instantly inching away from any potential threats to their kingdom’s already incomparable financial status.</p><p>“Right this way.”</p><p>--</p><p>They had lost track of how many hallways and corridors passed. Suddenly, the notion of having to navigate through expansive streets seemed like a cakewalk by comparison. Kellach gave credit where it was due – somehow the building appeared even larger on the inside.</p><p>The stop was abrupt. Kellach didn’t realize he arrived at their destination until the office door was staring him in the face.</p><p>Though to call it an “office door” was something of a reach. To his knowledge, a professional would predictably adorn the entrance to their place of business with their name and a very terse description of their title; artificer, blacksmith, scribe, and so on.</p><p>At the very least, the name was there.</p><p>He was slightly more confident in his lettering this time to affirm that it was a name; his previous blunder with pronunciation preventing him from butchering it the language. The rest of the haphazardly stuck on titles, he was even less sure of. The door had been decorated with them in bounds, like the town billboards that would be peppered with scrolls, maps, and requests, all organized by how much space was left to spare.</p><p>
  <em>Her Most Important, Chief Executive of Cleverness, Miss Obviously-More-Influential-than-You-Can-Ever-Hope-to-Become-So-Stop-Trying.</em>
</p><p>He and Bisky exchanged glances in intrigue. Redundancy was the word of the day, Kellach surmised as he quickly ran through the list of labels he was inquisitive enough to translate.</p><p>“If you’re done gawkin’ at the wood, I’d like to open the door so’s that we can all get on with our lives please.”</p><p>Phil’s sardonic tone reasserted his presence.</p><p>“A-ah! Right, excuse me.” The dragon king mentally chided himself. The curiosity birthed from his previously sheltered lifestyle was showing more often than he would’ve liked.</p><p>As the overly descriptive door opened, he swore the hallway began to shine twice as bright.</p><p>Dragons, by culture, were hoarders of treasure – gold and riches that supplemented their unique diets. Or their surprising levels of vanity.</p><p>This was the first time he’d seen a non-dragon with a hoard to match even the greediest of his kind.</p><p>The unexpectedly spacious office housed piles and piles of shimmering gold coins of varying rarity; adorned across the walls and floors in what he could only describe as decorative heaps. A keen eye noted currencies from civilizations long since fallen, therefore tripling their worth to collectors. Treasure chests, opened and sealed, would supplement even more expensive-looking backdrops.</p><p>The spots of the room that weren’t hedonistically swathed in more money than the wages of half the goblins of the city held the types of things that would credibly be present in an office; a significantly wide desk laid in front of the windowed wall, bookshelves with anthologies of business ventures and “get rich quick” guides.</p><p>The humorously large chair behind the desk swiveled on the spot, out from it walked a figure who just happened to be mostly obscured by their own desk. A jet black bun of hair peeked from the mere edge of the table as it walked. The lady of the hour made her entrance.</p><p>True to the designation Kellach had heard the most, she was indeed tall.</p><p>By goblin standards.</p><p>Where Phil had measured in only slightly below Kellach’s knees, she made the cut at just below waist level. Outside of that quirk, nothing substantial set her apart from most of the other goblins she supposedly ruled over; adorably pointed nose, ears as long as they were sharp, and a shade of spring green skin.</p><p>The freckles were oddly cute as well.</p><p>A bespectacled pair of eyes peered not at them, but at the clipboard she held close. In the roughly seven seconds of total silence that passed, no one had been bold enough to step into her bubble and bring her back to reality.</p><p>Kellach decided to cast the first stone. “Erm…excuse me? Your Tallness?”</p><p>“…Hrm?” Her Tallness’s gaze had yet to fall on her visitors. She probably would’ve assumed she was still alone in her office had Kellach kept his mouth shut. “Oh right, tiny lizard people.”</p><p>Kellach casually chuckled. “Not quite tiny, you see. I’m here on behalf of the dra-“</p><p>“Yeah, whatever, let’s make this quick, I got an appointment with some dwarves and I don’t wanna be-” A double-take. Judging by the level of shock in her eyes, one would think this to be the first time she’d meet with someone taller than her. She froze on the last note as her eyes fell on her client. There was a quickness to her gaze, like the goblins Kellach had seen performing thorough examinations of the machines they crafted.</p><p>“…Ah, Phil?” She began, still transfixed. Suddenly the clipboard she coddled moments ago was now haphazardly tossed aside without a single care. “Reschedule my next appointment.”</p><p>There was a sound of paper being flipped through and the click of a pen. “Mmhm.”</p><p>“In fact…reschedule the one after too for good measure.”</p><p>“You got it, boss.” Kellach was impressed. Not a single variation in expression from Phil since meeting him.</p><p>He imagined whoever was next on her schedule wasn’t going to take too kindly to being rebooked at the last second.</p><p>She cleared her throat, eyes still studying his appearance before focusing squarely on his face. Kellach wasn’t sure what to make of the smirk revealing some of her pointed teeth. Another distinct goblin quirk. “So! You must be?”</p><p>“Kellach, Your Tallness.” He felt himself relax somewhat after seemingly gaining her undivided attention.</p><p>“Oh no, <em>please</em>.” She readjusted her black blazer. In a less than subtle motion, her highly professional-looking attire had a much higher percentage of cleavage. She maintained eye contact the entire time. “Call me, <em>Edith</em>.”</p><p>Kellach swallowed, his throat inexplicably growing dry enough that his response withered along with it.</p><p>“Your Tallness,” Bisky to the rescue. The kobold advisor asserted herself to attention, stepping into the vacuum of professionalism that the goblin leader left vacant. “I take it that you’ve reviewed our request for negotiations over trading? The denizens from upper dragon lands would greatly appreciate your supp-“</p><p>“Wait hold up. You mean you’re a…” She held her breath, taking just the right amount of time for her pupils to dilate. “<em>Draaaaaaagon??</em>”</p><p>Kellach’s tongue finally untied itself. “Erm…yes? Granted I’m sort of the latest designated ‘monarch’ of the dragons. It’s…complicated.”</p><p>Edith slyly narrowed her eyes. “Iiiiiinteresting. And here I thought I was just meetin’ with some half-pint from the sticks!” She remarkably didn’t notice Bisky’s sour look. “Well, Lord Kellach, maybe we can discuss this matter further in<em> private</em>?”</p><p>“What about my kobolds?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh right.” She loudly clapped her hands with urgency. “Phil?”</p><p>There was an audible sigh as he turned to face the remaining kobolds. “If you would be so kind as to follow me, Her Eternal Brilliance has a chamber prepared for such occasions.” He recited with the same inflection as an adolescent reciting a speech from a piece of paper.</p><p>Bisky and the guards hesitantly glanced at each other, then to their king. The thought of separating even now in a place they weren’t familiar with didn’t reassure either party.</p><p>“Oh…” Bisky’s shoulders dropped. The kobold advisor sighed. “If it’s…in the best interest Lord Kellach.”</p><p>Kellach placed a reassuring hand on her head. “I won’t settle for any deal that doesn’t benefit suitably our lands.”</p><p>She offered a smile, regaining her professional composure. “By all means, my Lord, take as much time as you need.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah this way please.”</p><p>Bisky shot the interrupting doorkeeper a look before reluctantly trotting out from the office. Kellach’s dutiful guards gave their king a respectful salute as they followed her.</p><p>“Now then,” Kellach’s attention returned to his host, taking a seat in a chair that was noticeably not meant for anyone above three feet. “Shall we get down to business?”</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>Ironically, his tone had been the only one seemingly focused on the task at hand. An unfortunate circumstance that he had yet to follow along with her meaning.</p><p>Unfortunate for the negotiation anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Step 2: Go for the Cheeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kellach smiled innocently as Edith leaned against her monster desk. “Now then, I think we should start by-“</p><p>“So, tell me ‘bout this kingdom o’ yours.”</p><p>It was difficult to pinpoint why that question caught him off guard. It was a perfectly valid query, especially now of all times.</p><p><em>A large and soon to be expanding</em> <em>kingdom</em>, Kellach wished to say but the words remained lodged in his throat, trafficked by the unexpected myriad of thoughts bustling in his brain.</p><p>It finally dawned on him that Edith’s partially bare chest was almost flawlessly centered in his field of vision.</p><p>“It’s ahh…l-large.”</p><p>Edith was smirking, her dainty fingers sneakily toying with the buttons on her blazer. She had his attention like a fish eyeing bait.</p><p>“I’d imagine so. With all those big dragons flyin’ overhead.” She cooly kept her eyes on him. When his mind aptly reminded him that staring was rude, the flustered king blinked his focus back to her face. He had virtually no way of knowing whether or not his little slip had offended her.</p><p>“Yes well…most of them take up residence in caves and grottos.” He cleared his throat as he attempted to find proper footing into the conversation. He willed himself to bring his attention back to her eyes. Her fascinating amethyst colored eyes locked behind her orderly glasses. Looking at those <em>surely</em> wouldn’t coax out any improper thoughts. “It’s actually the kobolds that go about creating towns and residences. Believe it or not, they outnumber the dragons!”</p><p>Bisky relayed that statistic for him. A quick little fun fact to break the ice and get the ball rolling.</p><p>“Mhm…” Edith mumbled, half-lidded eyes glued to his face, noting white scales that contrasted with his dark suit, all while accentuated by his fuzzy golden hair. An odd trait to have for a reptile to have, she mused.</p><p>“Truth be told, dragons can be quite…difficult. They don’t really see the merit in standing under a king so naturally, I figured it to be best to start small since the kobolds were more than eager to help set the groundwork.”</p><p>“Mmyeah.”</p><p>“There’s been a steady growth in the kingdom’s resources and I’ve found that establishing trade with other kingdoms would be a beneficial step for us.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” She found his oddities gave him a finely regal look. The more closely she inspected, the longer she fidgeted with the bottom of her skirt.</p><p>“Of course, the Goblin Coalition was our first choice given your astute business ventures.”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>“And despite the relatively recent advances in our kingdom, I believe we can offer much to even shrewd industrialists like yourselves. What say you?”</p><p>“Fathered any bastard children lately?”</p><p>Kellach blinked. “I…what?”</p><p>“Well, a handsome dragon like you’s gotta have heaps o’ women just throwin’ themselves at your feet, right?” Her toothy grin didn’t move once.</p><p>He stumbled on his words searching for a response. It took him far too long for him to settle on a simple embarrassed “no”.</p><p>Edith’s eyes widened in response. “That so? <em>Interesting</em>.”</p><p>Kellach had entirely lost his flow. Getting back to his memorized talking points of financial statistics proved to be too arduous a task for his distracted mind.</p><p>“Right, s-so I was…ah.” He trailed off. Against his will, he felt his eyes gravitate towards Edith’s alluring form and just how much of it she had been showing off since he entered the office. Not even the glare of the riches decorating the office was enough to break the dragon king’s gape.</p><p>Edith’s brazer was on its last few buttons. Kellach knew for certain that she wasn’t telegraphing the color of the frilly garment underneath moments ago (which he could safely confirm was a mix of black with white floral patterns). The panty straps peeking from the edges of her partly lowered skirt had surfaced from virtually nowhere. They brought attention to her firm, shapely hips, providing Her Tallness with a flattering pear shape.</p><p>Kellach’s brain didn’t quite register the myriad of hand movements she must’ve performed up until now.</p><p>Casually, she sauntered to him. At any point, her outfit could’ve fallen apart right in front of him. “As you can imagine, a charming and handsome dragon such as yourself doesn’t just fly into my pockets as easily as profits do.”</p><p>Damn these criminally short chairs. Despite his natural height, he’d been just low enough for the flirty goblin to run her fingers under his chin. Kellach couldn’t seem to find the words to explain why the sensation was so soothing.</p><p>“I’d love to hear more about your proposal though if you wouldn’t mind, Your Majesty.” Her tone was low and sultry. Her pretty little face inched ever so close to his. The glare from her office window angled at the precise spot to hide her eyes behind a pair of blank discs. “I’d prefer that we become a bit more…<em>acquainted</em> with each other. You don’t mind, do you?”</p><p>Kellach swallowed.</p><p>He was quick to reason that her meaning of “getting acquainted” had different connotations than what he would think. The kind of connotations that lead to things highly inappropriate for negotiation between two monarchs.</p><p><em>Just say “Yes, you DO mind”</em> Kellach’s inner Bisky begged. He still had a case to make for his entire people, one that had precious little time to be derailed by…whatever Her Tallness had in store. His kingdom was counting him – Bisky was counting on him. The words were just on the tip of his tongue; all he had to do was will them loose from his throat and things would be back on track.</p><p>“…N-No, ma’am.”</p><p>She wasn’t here but he felt Bisky’s look of disappointment befall him immediately. Not even Edith’s man-eating grin bore enough fear in his mind to dissipate the internal scorn of his trusted advisor. He earned it.</p><p>And a subsequent increase of the color green in his direct view.</p><p>Her eyes reappeared with the adjusting of her spectacles. “<em>Good</em>.” Edith took his words of consent in stride. Already, she was shedding her mostly unbuttoned top, her pencil skirt unzipped and ready to fall to her ankles at a moment’s notice.</p><p>Kellach’s heart skipped a beat as he caught glances underneath. Glances he had little choice in being the audience to now. He instantly realized the allure of garters and stockings, the way they elegantly hugged Edith’s dainty yet voluptuous body riled him in a fashion his brain had yet to reason.</p><p>He was still sitting down in the chair a few sizes too small for him, like an obedient little whelp. The dragon king was on his feet (with some difficulty) once her hand beckoned him to her. Her head couldn’t have been at a more opportune spot.</p><p>Kellach silently observed, seemingly stuck holding his breath, as Her Tallness undid his belt. Like an awaited present, he had been unwrapped; bare from the waist down all but suddenly.</p><p>“Oh, this’ll do <em>perfectly</em>.” He heard her muse.</p><p>Kellach went silent, as though his jaw locked up in place. Edith took her sweet time, her eyes studying his manhood the same way she would an intricate piece of machinery. He twitched as her meticulous fingers ran him down. Hers felt very much like an experienced touch. Her pumps were experimental and slow, working him to full length.</p><p>There was an odd moment of silence. They exchanged looks, Kellach’s stare brimming with a nervous excitement once he saw the devilish gleam in her eye. He had a feeling of what was to come next.</p><p>Little by little, Edith took him. The perky minx cooed, half of him already breaching her pert lips. Her tongue was deft and agile, swirling around his manhood and coating him in whatever saliva that wasn’t dribbling onto the floor. He must have hardened twice as much since.</p><p>The goblin’s mouth was warm, despite how strange it felt to admit that. Being a dragon meant he was no stranger to heat yet there was something about her machinations that felt as though they should be alien to him. For one with such characteristically sharp teeth, he had yet to feel any boner-killing sensations. At least not yet.</p><p>Her Tallness had mysteriously gone coy. Her mouth remained at the halfway point of her partner’s member. There was an expectancy in her eye – as though she were waiting for him to make the next move.</p><p>Surprisingly for her, she wasn’t waiting long.</p><p>Gentle hands fell on her head, careful not to disturb Edith’s finely groomed bun of black hair. Her smaller size encouraged him to be careful handling her but there was a mild firmness in his motion that he couldn’t avoid. Edith sputtered upon unexpectedly being hilted, only for it to shift into a moan in seconds.</p><p>The sounds were slick and wet as her tongue spared no inch of him. Her reach was all too perfect in snaking behind him, copping feels in places she shouldn’t.</p><p>She wasn’t trying to hide her fondness for his rear. Kellach wasn’t sure how to respond to that.</p><p>As the minutes drew by, Edith finally relented. Patiently, Her Tallness released him inch by inch, leaving him properly coated in a sheen of spittle. Kellach needed a moment to catch his ragged breaths.</p><p>She eyed him impishly. “Enjoyin’ yourself?”</p><p>Kellach’s white scales stained red. His lower head outwardly responded for him.</p><p>“Yeah. Had a feelin’.”</p><p>Between the two of them, it was an odd sight to behold that the tiny green businesswoman was the one holding all the cards.</p><p>“Well don’tcha fret, hon.” Edith grinned excitedly before venturing over to the mound of gold closest to her desk. “I got just the thing.”</p><p>Kellach made a mental note to chastise himself for blatantly staring at her bouncing behind.</p><p>She returned several inches higher.</p><p>On a stepstool.</p><p>“It’s…gold-colored.”</p><p>“Correction. Gold-<em>plated</em>.”</p><p>Kellach didn’t know why he expected anything less.</p><p>Edith’s mischievous expression bore through him, now at eye level. By now he was well acquainted with her Cheshire cat grin.</p><p>“So what now?” He dared to ask. Her Tallness answered with a palm placed on his shoulder.</p><p>“How strong’s your grip, handsome?”</p><p>“Pretty strong, I suppose? I could probably lift a few kobolds at least.”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>Edith placed more faith in him than he realized.</p><p>Kellach yelped in surprise as she hopped into his arms. Thankfully, his claim wasn’t an exaggeration as shown by the underwear-clad goblin lady in his arms. She didn’t stop to enjoy being carried bridal style.</p><p>There was now an ample stocking covered leg on either side of the king’s head. The only thing keeping her from a short drop to the floor was his now iron grip on her waist.</p><p>“A word of warning would’ve been nice!” Kellach complained.</p><p>Her rear, unfortunately, didn’t respond. Typical.</p><p>Edith’s more vocal end offered nothing but manic giggles. Feeling her grabby arms lift his shirt higher, Kellach promptly caught on.</p><p>Kellach was no womanizer. Nor a sexual deviant flaunting his “tricks of the trade” like other particularly lecherous dragons looking to expand their hoards beyond simple riches.</p><p>Though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t pick up a thing or two from the…exotic novels he’d been gifted from his last trip to the higher succubus kingdoms.</p><p>Despite Bisky’s red-faced protests, even he couldn’t resist the temptations within those lasciviously bound tomes.</p><p>Several times.</p><p>The extensively detailed exploits of Satana and Devilin quickly informed him of what venture Edith was aiming for.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>He was revisited by the previous warmth that engulfed him prior. A stronger buzz of euphoria gripped him this time around. Edith’s head bobbed back and forth, her distinguishing pointy nose stopping just short of his unmentionables.</p><p>Between the loud, obscene slurping, Her Tallness’s legs saw fit to coax more of him into the action. Wrapped behind the dragon king’s neck, reeling him closer to her neglected sex. She was putting <em>far</em> too much faith in his ability to hold her.</p><p>Well. If he <em>must</em>.</p><p>Kellach’s finger shifted aside Edith’s soaked panties. The strong scent had an allure to it that he wouldn’t admit out loud. He made the plunge, focusing only on the sweet moans that followed. His draconic heritage gifted him a tongue. A <em>long</em> tongue. One that, at this very moment, was put to good use.</p><p>He quickly felt her tingles; shudders that ran from her legs and all the way up her spine. She stifled a noticeably needy moan before sucking him off just as intently. The vocal rumbles reverbing around his member were just as intense as the quaking from her hips.</p><p>Her walls were warm and slick. Most certainly from all the lusting over him she had done beforehand. Kellach hadn’t noticed that his hand buried itself into the meaty softness of Edith’s flank as he continued to please her. A myriad of tastes had steadily affected his tongue and left him utterly intoxicated. There was another stifled mewl followed by shivers and rumbles that took her hips. Love nectar spilled from her walls, to which Kellach’s tongue dutifully let none go to waste.</p><p>The following slaps against his thigh quickly snapped him out of his haze. Once his reptilian tongue slithered out from her opening, Her Tallness saw fit to release his now twice as hard cock from her mouth. Post climax Edith’s hot gasps for breath tickled his abdomen.</p><p>“You uhh, gonna flip me over, or are ya not done starin’ at my ass?”</p><p>Kellach winced, readjusting her right-side-up in his arms. “Sorry.”</p><p>Her Tallness didn’t seem to care how disheveled she’d gotten. Her once neat and tidy hair bun was on the verge of falling apart, as was her bra, a single strap having slipped from her shoulder along with a peek at her breast.</p><p>“So what’s next, Your Majesty?” Edith teased, playfully swinging her legs as he continued to hold her. “Aren’t ya gonna undress me?”</p><p>“I-I…do you want me to?”</p><p>She adjusted her glasses, now staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “Do I wa-sheesh, you’re newer to this than I thought.”</p><p>Before he could open his mouth (and rile her further with more of his innocent talk), Edith released herself from his grasp, standing on her desk. She instantly made a show of guiding his hands where she wanted them to be. Little words were exchanged as she glided his fingers into the edges of her panties; not like there were any needed.</p><p>The drenched garment slid down, kicked over to the pile of shed clothes she was sure Phil would have a <em>wonderful</em> time cleaning later.</p><p>She winked with a mock coyness as she flaunted her remaining leggings and garters. The dragon king stood entranced, unaware that her next stop for his hands would be the strap of her bra. Her bust was nothing to sneeze at, shown plainly by how the thirsting dragon marveled them. There was no shortage of pride she felt from Kellach’s undivided attention on her stacked figure.</p><p>“C’mon you too.”</p><p>He hesitated for a moment but soon complied, undoing his shirt as she asked.</p><p>Edith quite admired what he’d been hiding under that intrusive shirt; while no abundance of muscle and bulk, a fit and lean figure greeted her.</p><p>Curious, the goblin couldn’t keep herself from the collar of pale gold fuzz around him. Such a trait was unique to him by her knowledge. Dragons were reptiles the last time she checked. Fur of any kind typically wasn’t found at any stage of their development yet, this king of dragons paraded not only a head of finely maintained golden locks but comfy-looking cushion lined around his neck. She sorely found it hard to believe this man was single.</p><p>“I’m gonna be real witcha, Scales, I wasn’t expecting the fur.”</p><p>“It’s ah…hereditary.”</p><p>Edith would’ve loved to pry into that for curiosity's sake but she had far more pressing matters at hand.</p><p>As Kellach stood gawking like an idiot, Her Tallness quickly lept back into his grasp. Her new toy was still thankfully erect, as per her doing. Once her weight was supported once again, his length had been comfortably nestled between her cheeks. She wasn’t surprised his palms were again at her ass.</p><p>“Can’t wait for the fun to start, can ya?” The goblin flashed him a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck. The unbelievably cozy spot she laid her head against was practically magnetizing her to him. “Well? <em>Get to work</em>.”</p><p>The anticipation was killing her. Kellach’s inexperience showed; his grip was clumsy and his attempts to align himself with her opening gave him a particular charm. There was no denying that the buildup excited Edith just as efficiently.</p><p>The king finally drove her down, gritting his powerful teeth as he was overcome with nothing but pure heat. Edith’s euphoric wails immediately clouded his ears. Her arms interlocked around his neck as he held her close to his chest. Their eyes met, the two of them lost to the sexual miasma.</p><p>“Second-guessing” wasn’t a term to be found anywhere in the head goblin’s dictionary – though Edith would be <em>somewhat</em> hard-pressed to say that she wasn’t expecting the sheer extent of her partner’s girth. The seconds it took for him to eventually hilt her felt like an eternity. He parted her walls in ways that made her reconsider her next meeting with the high elf council.</p><p>She paid close attention to him. His moans, his breathless gasps, his sweat. Edith could’ve just as easily assumed he was a dragon in heat. Every utterance of his name in low, lavish tones would be met with a more passionate – dare she even say desperate – thrust.</p><p>Kellach pounded into her, his grip on her luscious backside increasing at each pace. His hips bucked seemingly out of his control. Her stocking-covered legs remained latched to his waist even as he plunged himself as further into her depths as the tiny goblin could allow. Her head was buried into his chest, her pupils steadily rolling into the back of her head.</p><p>He kept her hilted, allowing her to feel just about every twitch and spasm that persisted from his shaft to her pussy. For a moment, Edith believed she had been locked in a perpetual nirvana as she moaned into Kellach’s chest. She would’ve been more than content to be locked in this singular moment; hammered over and over in her own office, surrounded by (a fraction of) her amassed riches. The finer things in life.</p><p>But as with all good things, she had to settle.</p><p>Kellach’s body leaned into a particularly rough snarl. He couldn’t fight his impending climax – he didn’t bother to try.</p><p>It was a rush. Nothing but blistering white pumped through her throbbing sex like an endless torrent. One wouldn’t have assumed he’d been of a lineage of strong intimidating alpha predators by how meek and adorable his whines were. He was lucky she was too worn out to capitalize on that. Errands for another day Edith mused.</p><p>A tired and sore Kellach collapsed backwards, thankfully into the chair that was behind him. After being clamped to him so long, Edith couldn’t release him even if she wanted to. She certainly didn’t want to. Against her wishes, he found the strength to pull himself out, his seed soon oozing out from her spent pussy.</p><p>As the afterglow drifted away, Kellach’s mind reoriented itself just enough for him to recall his reason for being here in the first place.</p><p>“Your tallness?” His throat was dry and his muscles too tense to bother mustering an upright sitting position. “I hope this isn’t too inappropriate of a time to bring this up, but on the topic of my proposition-“</p><p>“You got yourself a deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Step 3: Profit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bisky?”</p><p>The kobold advisor’s face had been locked in a perpetual frown. Kellach might’ve assumed that she was well aware of his festivities at a glance but thankfully that wasn’t the case after finding her at the…guest waiting room.</p><p>At least, that was what Phil called it.</p><p>Bisky didn’t agree.</p><p>He found her and the guards among several other goblins of similar height and size tinkering away with gadgets and machines. An odd thing to find at what would be considered a guest area but Kellach could’ve easily chalked it up to one of the many <em>many</em> goblin eccentricities he’d witnessed since their trip here. However, as he would come to notice, the goblins within their company weren’t the kind befitting the company of foreign visitors.</p><p>“I want to go home, my lord.” Bisky deadpanned, locked in the miniature jail gate that was being built around her. The guards trapped with her shared the sentiment.</p><p>Kellach stifled a chuckle. As a distinguished officiant to the monarch of a nation, Bisky didn’t share his humor in being shoved in a child's daycare.</p><p>“But Bisky, I think the little ones have taken a liking to you.”</p><p>She glared sourly. “Did you negotiate with Her Tallness?”</p><p>“Ah!...Yes of course!” He was suddenly unable to look her in the eye. “It was <em>quite</em> the conversation. You’ll be happy to know she agreed to my terms. Have the carriers prepare a package for her when we get back to the castle.”</p><p>“Oh thank Bahamut.” Much to the chagrin of the goblin kiddies trapping their dragons within their surprisingly advanced castles, Bisky happily dragged her fellow kobolds out the door with him.</p><p>“Now, my lord…”</p><p>“Yes, Bisky?”</p><p>“<em>…Care to explain why your shirt is inside out?</em>”</p><p>The color drained from Kellach’s face.</p><p>--</p><p>“Hm.” Her Tallness folded her legs, a small pang of soreness in her nethers a reminder of revelries past. She leaned in her seat, unable to be bothered focusing on her daily paperwork. Her mind wandered; occasionally to less than professional places but also to ones requiring her role as a businesswoman.</p><p>Edith was quickly reminded that potential dragon benefits weren’t a guarantee. To her knowledge, kobolds were the lesser race of the Dragonlands. What could they possibly offer that their superior brethren couldn’t?</p><p>“That dragon hottie might’ve been a good time but what am I gonna do with…whatever those kobolds have to trade?”</p><p>She knew that the stuffed shirts at the board of executives wouldn’t let her hear the end of it if they discovered she made a deal in exchange for sex.</p><p>Again.</p><p>The sound of her door being hurled open just as efficiently interrupted her thoughts. Her favorite surly doorgoblin strolled through, clearly not too happy that his reading time had been disturbed as per usual.</p><p>“Whatcha got for me, Phil.”</p><p>“Package from the Dragonlands. Says it's from that uhh, Keith guy.”</p><p>Edith scoffed as Phil fetched the recently received package. “It’s probably a bunch o’ decorative rocks they found or something.”</p><p>“Well,” without a shift in his perpetually bored expression, the doorkeeper goblin pried open the wooden box.</p><p>Edith’s jaw dropped as the colorful shimmer of numerous precious gems hit her all at once.</p><p>“Technically it is.”</p><p>Edith’s lips curled into a toothy grin. Something in her gut told her this deal should work out swimmingly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>